Home is where the heart is, right?
by Lady Cassandra
Summary: When Misty is called home to Cerulean City because of a recent event, can Ash get his act together and tell her how he really feels before it's too late? *Chapter 5 uploaded*
1. The Nighttime Phone Call

Disclaimer: No characters or places in this story belong to me. Not one, do you hear me?! NOT ONE!!!! Oops. Sorry I yelled. It's just that I hate disclaimers! Anyway, if you are crazy enough to try to sue me, you're not gonna get much besides...*looks around* a few doughnuts and a ...wait a minute! What in the heck is that?!  
  
On With The Story!!!  
  
Home is where the heart is, right?   
Chapter One  
  
Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!  
Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ri...  
  
"Hello?" Misty whispered sleepily.  
  
"Lil' sis? Is that, like, you?"  
  
"Daisy?!" Misty practically screamed into the phone's reciever. "Why are you calling me? And if you just had to call me, couldn't you have done it when normal people are supposed to be awake and not at..." here she took a quick look at the digital clock that sat on the table by her make-shift bed at the Pokemon Center in Virdian City. "2:00 A.M!!! It's that early?!"  
  
"Please Mist, just, like, calm down, okay? I had to call now, but I'm really sorry to, like, wake you up, like, this early in the, like, morning. It, like, couldn't wait. I promise."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Daisy. I shouldn't have yelled. I guess I'm just still tired, that's all." she said with a small smile on her face.   
  
A smile also appeared on Daisy's face, but her's looked forced compaired to Misty's genuine one.   
  
Suddenly Misty heard a loud crash in the background.   
  
"Um, Mist, can you, like, hold on a second?"  
  
"Sure, but what..."  
  
It was no use. Daisy was already gone, but Misty could still hear her voice in the background saying things like, "Hey! Like, watch it with that!" *CRASH!* "I said WATCH IT!!" *CLANG!* *CRASH!*  
  
The videophone had toppled over and all Misty could see was what seemed like hundreds of thousands of feet walking past.  
  
"Oh no!" she heard Daisy cry. "You'd better hope she's still on there because if she isn't I'm going to, like, totally throw you across this, like, room!" Just as she finished speaking she stood the videophone back up so Misty could see her clearly.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're still, like, there Mist!"  
  
"What are all those people doing at the gym Daisy?" Misty asked frantically, hoping her sisters were alright.  
  
"It's, like, horrible Mist!" she sobbed as her eyes filled up with tears. "The, like, people from the Gym Director Board say we haven't been trying hard enough! They, like, came by a few hours ago with a lot of these, like, guys, and said that people were saying that anyone could win our badge because it was so, like, easy! They already have a new, like, leader ready to take our place! We told them you were a much better, like, trainer than us but they said that they would, like, make us move out and give up possession of the, like, gym unless you come and show them you're, like, ready to take over the gym!"  
  
"Oh...." Misty managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, and that's not the worst, like, part!" Daisy said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "They said you have to be here in, like, 24 hours or less!"  
  
"But I don't...."  
  
As soon as she said that Misty felt horribly guilty. Her sisters were about to lose their home and along with that the biggest Waterflower possession in her family's history, and here she was being a selfish little brat and refusing to go when they needed her the most.  
  
"Mist? Are you, like, still there?"  
  
"I don't know when the next plane is." Misty said quickly.  
  
"We've, like, got that all figured out for you baby sis! The next plane leaves at 9:00a.m from the Virdian City Airport! We'll, like, see you soon!" she said sounding excited.  
  
"Bye Daisy. See you soon."  
  
*Now what am I going to tell Ash?* she thought.  
  
Brock had been dating the Cerulean City's Officer Jenny for three months now, and had recently left the group. Ash had taken it very hard, and Misty had decided to stay with him to help him through everything. Now that she had to leave she hoped Ash would forgive her, and that he would be alright on his own. She looked over at him sleeping peacefully on the couch that she had reluctantly given to him after another one of their arguments. A few locks of his unruly black hair drifted over his forehead and his arm had slid off the couch. He looked so hassled by everything that she decided to confront him about the fact that she had to leave tomorrow when he woke up normally. She sighed heavily.   
  
*Oh Ash,* she thought *I'm so sorry.*  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? I know this wasn't much, but hang in there and I'll provide you with the next chapter as soon as you want it. How can you get the next chapter faster, you ask? Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. Do you see that little blue box at the bottom of the screen? Well, that's a review box, and if you type your questions, comments, and yes, even critisism in that beautiful blue box I'll magically be able to see it! Isn't that great?! If you want the next chapter, you'll have to ask! *O.k, so I'll write it anyway, just for the fun of it, but it'll be a lot better (and longer!) if you review! Thanks!*  



	2. What Daylight Brings

A/N: I'm back and feeling better than ever! Yes, for the past few days I've been a bit sick. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, but as I have explained I wasn't feeling well. Here's the very requested Chapter 2 of Home is where the heart is, right? Enjoy!   
*..............* Means someone's thinking, o.k?   
  
~See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer~  
  
  
Home is where the heart is, right?  
Chapter Two  
  
Ash woke up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had gotten just what he needed, a good night's sleep. He was 110% ready to win his next badge, and it was going to be even better when he did than it ever had before, because Misty was going to be there to watch him.  
  
He looked at the digital clock on the table by where Misty was sleeping.   
  
*6:29!? I thought it was later than that! Oh well, I guess I'll just go back to sleep for a while.*  
  
And with that he fell asleep, wanting to be well-rested for his match today at 10:00a.m.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Misty blinked sleepily as she propped herself up on her arms. She had stayed up until 4 a.m. thinking about what her sister had said, and how she would break the news to Ash. Suddenly realization came crashing down around her.   
  
*If I do go, and if I prove myself worthy, I'll probably have to take over the gym! No more traveling, no more battles, no more....Ash? Woah, wait a minute, she mentally told herself. How did that get in there? Oh well, I've got too much to think about already. I'll figure that out later.*  
  
*I wonder what time it is.* She thought as she looked at the clock.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST 8:30!!! I HAVE TO BE THERE IN HALF AN HOUR!!"  
  
She quickly began packing her things in her backpack. When she was done packing her few possesions into her small backpack she rushed into the bathroom and took the world's fastest shower. Because she was in such a hurry she was knocking down all sorts of things in the bathroom and making a lot of noise.  
  
Naturally Ash woke up very quickly because of all the noise she was making.   
  
"Misty, is that you in there?" he yelled over all the noise.  
  
She stopped for only a second to put her head out of the bathroom door and answer, "Yes, it's me!"  
  
"Whatcha doing with all your stuff packed Mist?" he asked curiously.  
  
She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, carefully placing a towel on her still-wet hair that was now down to the small of her back. It was the first time that he had ever seen her that serious in years, and something about her attitude toward his simple question unnerved him.  
  
She sat on the couch beside him.  
  
"Ash," she began softly, "I got a phone call last night....."  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha! Cliffhanger! How's Ash going to react to this latest piece of news? Find out in Chapter Three of Home is where the heart is, right? By the way, I won't be back until Monday so I won't be posting anything until then. I'm going on vacation! Three things, review, review, and REVIEW!! Please? The next one'll be longer and better if you do, I promise! (O.k, so it'll be longer and better even if you don't review, but reviews'll improve my sanity! *grins wickedly* So go on, it won't hurt you a bit!)  
  



	3. The 9:00 Blues

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this up! I've been really busy lately. I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p, I promise! Here's the long-awaited chapter three of Home is where the heart is, right?  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
  
Home is where the heart is, right?  
Chapter 3  
  
*****************************  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Ash, I got a phone call last night....."  
*****************************  
  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Ash said, trying to sound uninterested, but failing miserably at it.  
  
"It was my sister Daisy, and she, well... she..." Misty tried to finish, but it seemed like she her lips were frozen together.  
  
"Yeah Mist?"  
  
Somehow the use of that old nickname broke viciously through the wall Misty had tried to keep around her heart.  
  
"She... she wanted me to....to.." Misty stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out already!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"She wanted me to come back and help them save the gym." Misty said quietly.  
  
"Well then, let's go! We have to help them, of course, but it can wait until after I win this badge, right?"  
  
"No, Ash, it can't. My plane leaves at 9:00 a.m."  
  
"Your...plane? You mean we won't be going together?" He asked with a surprised and, was she just imagining it or was that a look of despair on his face?  
  
*It's probably just because Brock left already* She thought to herself. *He wouldn't be acting like this if Brock were still here. He just needs someone to keep him company.* That was what she was mainly thinking, but a small voice in the back of her head kept telling her, "Yeah, right, you know better than that.", but she dismissed it as her subconcious just being hopeful.  
  
She sighed heavily before she answered, something she had found herself doing a lot lately. "No Ash, we won't be going together. If I prove myself worthy, I'll have to take over the gym to make sure it stays in the Waterflower family. You have to stay here and finish gathering your badges for the league. I know you can do it on your own."  
  
"But I don't want to do it on my own!" He shouted. "You have to stay here!"  
  
She sighed again and, even though her temper was rising, she decided to give him a break. This was going to be very hard on him. "Ash, I have to go. My sisters need my help!"  
  
"I need your help too, Misty! I need it more than they do!"  
  
She sighed once more as she walked toward the door. *This will be a lot easier if I just go now.*  
  
"Goodbye Ash." She said, turning around to offer a handshake, then when seeing it wasn't going to be returned, picking up her bags and turning once more towards the door.  
  
"No... you can't go! You.... I order you to stay here!"  
  
The vague form of the door was the last thing she saw before her vision went totally red.  
  
"You... you ORDER me to stay here..!!" Her voice shook with anger.  
  
"Well, I.... Yes I do." He said, sounding both confident and arrogant at the same time.  
  
"I'm not one of your pokemon Ash Ketchem! You can't just go ordering me around! My sisters are about to lose their home and the biggest Waterflower posession in our family's history, and you're ORDERING me to stay here with you, you spoiled brat! How can I just sit around here while someone I don't even know is taking over my gym?! MY HOME?! What would you do Ash?!"  
  
"I..I'd...well.."  
  
"That's what I thought! I should just..."  
  
The loud BEEP! of a taxi horn cut off her angry protest.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Ash, my taxi is waiting!" She said angrily as she stomped off, still seeing red.  
  
He vaguely saw her slam the door and felt the pictures on the walls shake. He heard a loud screech as the taxi drove away at top speed.  
  
"No Mist, wait...please don't go....please..I'm sorry..."  
  
And with those last few words he crumpled into a sobbing heap on the cold tiled floor.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I have a limited amount of time these days for writing fanfiction, and I just wanted to catch up on this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always questions, comments, and yes, even critisism can be magically sent to me by way of the little blue box below. It gets lonely, so give it some nice words for company a.s.a.p! 


	4. Hold That Plane!

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1+2  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, but I started school again and everything's been hectic! My first school dance of this year is coming up this Friday, and I'm taking a course in creative dramatics, plus there's the track team and sports! I've been SO busy! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise, and I'm sorry this chapter's kinda short! Hope you like, and with that said, let's get on with the story! (Oh yeah, if you don't have to take an airplane from Viridian City to Cerulean City, sorry, but I wanted it that way!)  
  
Home is where the heart is, right?  
Chapter 4  
  
Misty sighed as she sat in the back of the taxi. The driver seemed to sense the fact that she didn't want to talk, and so had kept his silence accordingly. That was one thing she was immensly glad for.  
  
"Here we are Miss, Viridian City Airport!" He said cheerfully.  
  
She sighed again. *I've been doing that a lot lately* She counted out twenty-four dollars and an extra five for him being so conservative of her silence.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Miss!" He said, genuinely grateful.  
  
"You're welcome," she managed with a small smile as he drove off.  
  
She gathered her bags and left tearing off for the terminal, realizing that it was now 8:57.  
  
"WAIT!!" she yelled as she neared it, "HOLD THAT PLANE!!"  
  
"This sure is your lucky day, Miss!" The annoyingly cheerful airport worker said to her, "The plane was going to leave at 8:30 because of a storm that was coming in, but they canceled a few minutes before! You really are having a lucky day!"  
  
The smile on Maria's (Misty could tell that was what her name was from her heart-covered nametag) sickeningly sweet face was enough to make Misty almost let go of the small breakfast she had had that morning.   
  
"Yeah, sure, it's REALLY my absolutley gosh DARNED fabulously LUCKY day," she grumbled as she walked onto the plane. "Maria" just smiled and waved, looking like she always had to deal with extremely grumpy passengers this early in the morning.  
  
She took a window seat and stretched her feet out as far as they could go in the small, cramped space in front of her feet. Looking out at the water only made her think of Ash and the time they spent that weekend at the beach. Sure, Brock was with them, but it was still terribly romantic! She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, and feel a little bad for leaving him there all....... *NO! WAIT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL SORRY FOR HIM!!! But, I can't help it! ARRGGHH!!*  
  
She placed the complementery headphones that were attached to her seat on her head and, after inspecting them and finding that they had plastic covering them to prevent disgusting incidents, fell asleep quickly while a small child was bouncing their enormously large head on the back of her seat.  
  
So? What did you think? I need your comments if it's going to get any better, so please, don't hesitate to tell me! Good or bad comments, I'd like them all! Please review! 


	5. Balding Fur Keeps You Sane

I'm BAAAAACKKK!!!! After much procrastination, I am here with the 5th chapter of HIWTHI,R? W00H00!! Yay!! Ummm,,, anyways... here it is!!! (Oh yeah, check out my profile. A whole BUNCH of chapters and stories are going up! I LEARNED HOW TO UPDATE AGAIN!!!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Chapter 1)  
  
Home is where the Heart is, Right?  
Chapter 5  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them in a futile attempt to restore his vision. He groaned softly and dragged himself to the kitchen counter, hoping to get in a few cups of coffee before he had to go get his badge.  
  
He softly sighed as he pulled his tear-soaked shirt from his sculpted chest. On his way to the bathroom to throw it into the wash, he found Misty's old childhood toy. He frowned when he looked into the smiling eyes of her stuffed Horsea. It would never mind that she forgot it. Somehow, maybe he just needed someone to talk to, he got to explaining his dilemma while stroking its soft balding blue fur.  
  
"10:45. I guess she's in Cerulean by now. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. It's just... Whenever I get her mad, her eyes snap and crackle with a blue fire. Her cheeks turn that nice red color, she digs her nails into her tiny hands...I adore watching her."  
  
He chuckled and gripped the toy a bit more. "I guess I shouldn't, but I can't resist. She's so pretty when she's mad..."  
  
The Horsea looked at him reproachfully, almost seeming to say, "You made your mistake, now go fix it."  
  
"But...I just can't face her. Not after I was so stupid!"  
  
He glanced quickly at Misty's toy, and was captivated by its eyes. *So much like hers..* He thought wistfully.  
  
"I should go, you know. I really should."  
  
The eyes stared up at him, innocent and unblinking.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. What am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Eyes. This toy was all eyes. Big....eyes.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!"  
  
With that he threw what was possibly his only lifeline to sanity across the room. Almost immediately he felt terrible for doing so, striding over the mess on the floor to pick it up once again.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said, looking into its eyes again, which now seemed harmless. "You didn't deserve that."   
  
"Besides," He added as an afterthought, "She's probably thrown you too many times to count, considering her temper."  
  
Ash craned his neck to the side, studying the toy carefully. A moment or two passed before he chuckled and shook his head. "O.k, o.k. You don't have to tell me twice. Misty is WAY more important than a silly old badge. And," He continued, a bit of his old confidence returning to him, along with his old self-indulged smirk, "WHEN I win her back, I can just come here and win the badge anyway."  
  
He leaped across the room, twirling like a professional ballerina. The telephone could have been miles away, and yet he would have reached it in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Hello? Rent-a-Car-R-Us? I'd like to rent the fastest car you can give me. I have to meet an old friend...."   
  
  
  
(Sry bout Rent-a-Car-R-Us, but I couldn't resist. ^_^ Reviews please!) 


End file.
